pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
USUM002
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis Sun and Moon confront Zossie and Dulse, two members of the Ultra Recon Squad, and try to persuade them to help in their journey back home. As the squad refuses, they notice Lunala has joined over to Sun and Moon, which is the key for their travel across the Ultra Space. Chapter Plot Zoosie yells out who is present in their sight. Sun answers he is the Courier from Alola. Zossie laughs, for they are other trainers that strayed off from Alola and got lost. Sun becomes aggravated, but Moon tries to calm him down, since being furious won't help much in this situation. She reminds that they have been stuck in here for six months, and should consider themselves lucky to have met other humans. Sun protests, for these are working for Aether Foundation. Moon understands that, but reminds their priority should be returning to Alola. Sun exclaims they can just snatch Lunala and go back to Alola. For that, he sends Dollar to fight the "Aether scum". Moon's Dartrix attacks Dollar to stop that confrontation, which riles Sun up even more. Zossie asks Dulse if this is a Pokémon battle. Dulse confirms, to which Zossie goes on Lunala to join them. She descends down with an odd Pokémon, who sprays some sludge on Datrix and Dollar's faces. Moon and Sun are in shock, since their Pokémon got poisoned. The Pokémon emits more sludge, which Sun barely avoids. Out of his backpack, Zygarde appears and attacks this Pokémon, who drips some sludge onto it, causing Zygarde to dissolve into cells. Zossie proclaims she won; Sun goes after her, but gets stopped by Moon's Charjabug, who emitted some silk to bind him. Moon replies she'll free him if he stops being irrational. Moon introduces herself, stating she and Sun have been stuck in here for six months. She asks them if they know of a way to return to Alola, to offer them this help. Dulse refuses, which makes Sun shout at them. Dulse replies they are on a mission, and won't gain much by helping them out. He also states Lunala can't carry four people at once, too. Moon asks what did they even gain by working with Aether Foundation; Zossie shows a Poké Ball and uses it to catch the poisonous Pokémon. Moon is surprised, but Zossie proudly claims this ball can hold a Pokémon inside. Sun and Moon are speechless, while Dulse explains this ball is something normal in Alola. Zossie is annoyed that Dulse didn't say anything like that earlier. Sun sees they have been scammed by Aether Foundation, and offers them to sell his Poké Balls, to have a reason to take them back to their world, at least to take Moon first with them. Dulse refuses, which angers Sun; the poisonous Pokémon comes out of Zossie's Poké Ball. Dulse explains they cannot craft Poké Balls in their world, and the ones they have cannot catch Ultra Beasts like this one. Zossie states this poisonous Pokémon, is an Ultra Beast called Poipole, that stays by their side. Moon sees their mission is to work with Aether Foundation to make Poké Balls that can capture Ultra Beasts. Zossie confirms this, while Dulse exclaims this is why they have no reason to help Sun and Moon out. Dulse believes they could get lucky enough to return to their world, since some of the people that come into this world return, too. As he and Zossie are to go away, they see Lunala has disappeared. Dulse attributes this to Zossie's bad riding skills, making her mad. However, Sun and Moon turn around, seeing Lunala has joined their side. Sun and Moon levitate towards Lunala, who has bonded with these two children. Dulse realizes it is because these two took care of Lunala when it was a Cosmog, and it evolved into a Cosmoem. He notes this is troublesome, and Zossie believes Captain Phyco will be angry at this. Zossie has Poipole attempt to get Sun and Moon away from Lunala, who attacks Poipole, scaring it and Zossie away. Sun exclaims now that they have Lunala, they could just leave them here. Before going, Moon asks the reason why the two want to capture Ultra Beasts. Sun is surprised at Moon's question, who reminds that even if they return to Alola, they may not restore it, due to Ultra Beasts' invasion. In fact, she believes they could gain an advantage by learning more of the Ultra Beasts' world first. In addition, she thinks there could be a way they could prevent the disappearances from Alola into this world, too. Sun is speechless, for Moon has made such thorough research. Moon thanks Sun, but states this is her attitude as an scholar. Sun notes she also must've hated her souvenirs gone to waste, which she admits. Thus, Sun yells at Zossie and Dulse, showing that Moon is so considerate, unlike these two, though Moon wishes Sun would stop bragging. He offers them a place to ride, though Dulse reminds Lunala can only carry two people at once. Zossie thinks she could ride on Poipole, to keep watch of these two, and is also interested in visiting Alola. Dulse knew Zossie would say that, and will report this to the captain. The two take their goggles off, and introduce themselves as being part of the Ultra Recon Squad. As Sun, Moon and Zossie ride away on Lunala, Dulse contacts the captain. Soliera responds to this call, since the captain is busy. Soliera reports that "the Blinding One" is still hurt, referring to the odd-shaped Solgaleo, with whom it fused in Alola. Soliera asks Dulse for report, who replies they lost Lunala to some interesting kids that wandered into Ultra Deep Sea, for they must've been dragged in here by the deities of sun and moon. Dulse tells that Zossie went with them, for Lunala bonded with these two kids, and asks of Soliera to report this to the captain. Lunala flies through space, but has trouble with the lights flickering around it. Zossie warns if it gets hit, Lunala won't fly at all, and will be dragged into an other world by force. However, the red lights will speed Lunala up. Sun hits a light, causing Lunala to speed up, much to Zossie's amazement that he is a good rider. Moon sees some wormholes, which Zossie describes as portals to worlds, where the Ultra Beasts live in: the Ultra Jungle, Desert, Plant, Forest and Crater. She explains the Ultra Recon Squad has discovered and named these places, though they have many more left to explore. She adds that they have moved away from Ultra Deep Sea, where Nihilego reside. Sun and Moon explain they didn't got hungry, but they grew taller and their hair got longer, though their clothes wore out fast enough. Zossie is uncertain why their armor doesn't degrade, and tells Sun it is why they are researching these worlds. Sun asks what are they searching, but Zossie promises to tell them once they reach their world. Moon has an idea what they are doing, judging by their appearances. Moon notes their clothes, their eyes and goggles, and goes to say about the world they live in. Zossie has Sun speed up through the Ultra Wormhole. There, Zossie describes this is the world they live in: the Ultra Megalopolis, a world void of light. Debuts Character *Soliera Pokémon *Poipole *Necrozma (Dusk Mane form) Item *Beast Ball (silhouette; explanation) Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters